100 Moments
by Evarya
Summary: 100 one-shots with Raimundo and Kimiko. Stories of love. Stories of life. Rated T for various story content.


_**Another RaiKim story/stories. I decided to just have a bunch of oneshots together. This one was inspired by some other stories i've read, and from my own creativity.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from X. S. and sadly never will. I wouldn't ever try to steal them anyways. Or would I?  


* * *

  
**_

_**MOMENT 1: PICTURE PERFECT**_

I sighed, yet again, trying to take it all in. As I flipped through the photo album, one word appeared in my head over and over again. His name. And only his name. The photo album seemed to drag on forever, but I didn't mind. There were so many pictures of us. Just us. I looked at the album at least twice a week, thinking of all the great times we had together.

The Dragon of the Wind. Oh, he was so dear to me. The boy I had laughed with, joked with, flirted with, and almost kissed. Almost. We had tried so many times, but, we just couldn't. Either him or I had a sudden change of mind, usually me. But how I longed to feel his lips brush against mine. But I was back in Japan now, and he was halfway across the world, in Brazil, so that would never happen. We had lived together for four years, and after mastering the elements, we had gone our separate ways. Omi stayed in China, and Clay back to U.S.A. Now it had been two years since that happened.I was twenty now, and he was twenty-one.

I stopped at the final picture, my favorite. It was taken by Omi, who had managed to take a picture from the side. In was wintertime, and I was dressed completely in red, him in white. We were laying in a huge white meadow, and the snow was six inches high, to say the least. Which was odd, considering the climate and weather in China. His arms were in two V shapes, so that his head was resting on his hands. My head was was resting on his chest. I could still remember his deep, even, breathing. We were both looking directly at the camera, and every time I noticed our piercing Sapphire and Emerald eyes against the colors around us. I had on my smile of comfort and coziness. He... he had on a smile, too. Not a smirk, but a genuine, sincere smile.

My hair in the loose ponytail I had on was billowing widely in the sudden breeze. But it was a strong breeze, one that felt good. I was sitting under a giant Cherry Blossom Tree, and I could hear the rustling of the flowers. On my tree, I had installed a swinging bench for two from one of the high branches. The wind picked up, and my kelly green and periwinkle kimono started fluttering around my ankles.

"Oh Rai-rai-rai," I tried to say his name, but it was too hard. I felt tear come to my eyes and instead I said, "I love you," brushing my fingers across the picture.

"Oh, wow. you're more beautiful than I remember," said a voice I knew too well, a voice that couldn't really be there.

I whipped around, and there he was, Dragon Warrior of the Wind. I exhaled sharply, and felt tears of joy rolling down my cheeks. We stood for a few moments , in complete silence beside the sound of the trees and wind. Finally, he started walking towards me, until he stopped right in front of the bench. He was smiling, the same way he did in the picture. He jumped over and landed quietly next to me, setting the bench into motion. I laid my head on his shoulder as he slid his arm around my waist. It felt so amazing to be in his pressance again.

"Kimiko?" he asked, his voice quieter then I remembered. I looked up at him.

"I love you,too." he said in a bare whisper. He leaned forward and started to gently kiss me. And as I kissed him back, I slid my arms around his neck. So lost with each other, we fell off the bench,into the soft, smooth green grass, with Raimundo on top. Yes, Raimundo, that was his name. His wondrous name.

"Raimundo," I whispered, a grin breaking on my face, as I put my forehead against his. I guess Life can be Picture Perfect after all.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it. Only 99 more moments to go! And don't forget to review. You know you want to. You can just hear the button... **Click me! Click me! **So go on, do it!**_

_~Evarya~_


End file.
